brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 November 2012
12:09 Bug, look at the AC fig I made. 12:09 (It's on my flickr) 12:19 (zzz) 12:19 <1999bug> Cool head. 12:22 Thanks. 12:23 <1999bug> I am making a custom Marvel figure. :P 12:23 <1999bug> It is nothing like anything I've done before. 12:27 What is it? 12:27 <1999bug> I'll give you a hint... 12:27 <1999bug> Nothing can move him. :P 12:27 <1999bug> Except maybe the Hulk and Juggernaut. :P 12:27 Uhhhhhhhhh 12:29 No idea :P 12:29 Who is it? 12:29 <1999bug> I guess you'll have to wait. :P 12:29 <1999bug> Because it is top secret. :P 12:30 <1999bug> Another hint: HE is and X-MEN villain. :P 12:30 Hey every... Storm and Bug O/ 12:30 <1999bug> Hi. :P 12:38 @Bug: Ehhhh...Magneto? 12:38 Idk 12:38 Lag 12:40 I don't know my X-Men villains too well. :P 12:41 <1999bug> :P 12:41 <1999bug> Magneto can be moved easily. :P 12:41 <1999bug> Okay.. so he's really fat.. 12:41 <1999bug> HUGE clue. :P 12:41 I don't either :O 12:41 <1999bug> Oh, you left. :P 12:41 * :P 12:42 @Bug: That fat guy that is an X-Men villain?? 12:43 <1999bug> Yes! :P 12:43 o/ 12:43 Hey Rattla O/ 12:44 Hey 2000 12:44 o/ 12:44 <1999bug> Hi. :D 12:44 <1999bug> :P 12:44 Hi o/ 12:46 And then therw ere five 12:46 *There were 12:47 The Perfect way to break the Metaphorical Ice :) 12:47 ;( 12:47 * ;) 12:47 XD 12:48 XD 12:52 ... 12:54 Hey Strom O/ 12:54 *Storm 12:55 o/ 12:55 Ajd then there were six 12:55 !ANd 12:55 **And 12:55 Stupid iPad -_- 12:55 Strom? I'm a Stromling?! 12:55 RAUGHGHGHHH!!! 12:55 XP 12:56 *monstrifies* 12:56 Custom:Bot_Recharge_Station Woohooo 12:56 I might be a little slow to respond, I'm playing with my baby Nephew at the same time. 12:56 Okay 12:57 :P 12:57 It's possible for your nephew to be older than you, you know 12:57 It is, but mine isn't. 12:58 Yeah. You're not a baby :P 12:58 Or are you O_o 12:58 Jk :P 12:59 Technically, I'm an uncle. 12:59 Weird, right? 12:59 I am too. 12:59 :) 12:59 All my cousins are older than me. 01:00 Except one, but I almost never see him. 01:00 Hey Knight 01:00 One of my cousins is a year older than me, but I'm a few centimeters taller. 01:00 Hey Knight O/ 01:00 Hey Knight o/ 01:02 o/ 01:03 Custom:Police_State#Humans "Chack" Darvish looks like some sort of drug dealer :/ 01:03 Brb 01:03 Which is alright, I guess, since it's a police theme, but still... 01:05 He does? 01:05 :P 01:05 Yeah 01:06 He isn't. He's just a young, foolish, inexperienced and rebellious member of the team. :P 01:06 Hey Jeyo O/ 01:06 Often told off by his comrades 01:06 Hi 01:06 Maybe thats what his story should be? He was a former Drug Dealer and Loan Shark, who joined the humans in their fight. 01:06 Oh 01:06 I like my story better :P 01:07 :P 01:07 How does Thorn look? 01:07 Also, I uploaded my MOC 01:07 Yeah, I saw. I've added it to the theme page 01:07 Should I add my name to the theme or something? I'll be making more MOCs. 01:08 ah 01:08 Which person is the former Police Chief? 01:09 Thorn 01:09 Back 01:09 Isn't Thorn a girl's name? 01:10 No...? 01:10 I made an AC fig http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8212638640/in/photostream 01:10 Whoa. Nice! 01:10 By the way, what camera do you use? 01:11 @Jeyo: Whenever I hear the name Thorn, I think of the Bone series, who had a character and she was named Thorn. 01:11 :S 01:11 I use my iPod, which was a really crappy camera. 01:11 :/ 01:12 Ah.. 01:12 <1999bug> Nearly done, Storm. 01:12 <1999bug> Jeyo, I'm making a new Marvel figure. 01:12 <1999bug> I'm having people guess who it is. :P 01:12 I have a much better camera, but it isn't compatible with my computer (frustrated) 01:12 Brb 01:12 @Bug: :D 01:13 @Storm When I thought of the name, I figured it suited the character and sounded cool. Then, after I'd named him, I found out that my mom knew a guy named Thorn. 01:13 @Bug The Green Goblin? 01:13 <1999bug> Nope. 01:13 <1999bug> I'll give you the hints I gave them. 01:14 <1999bug> 1. Nobody can move him. Except maybe the Hulk or the Juggernaut. 01:14 <1999bug> 2. He is fat. 01:14 <1999bug> 3. Male. 01:14 <1999bug> 4. X-Men Villain 01:14 @Storm the "knowing someone named Thorn" was just to reinforce why I thought it was a boy's name, if a name at all. :P 01:14 The Blob 01:14 @Bug 01:14 @Jeyo: Ah 01:14 <1999bug> Oh look, Jeyo got it. :P 01:14 :D 01:15 (blobby) 01:15 :P 01:15 <1999bug> Not that blob. :P 01:15 I got it 01:15 Didn't I? 01:15 That fat guy that is an X-Men villain 01:15 Remember? 01:15 :P 01:15 <1999bug> :P 01:15 <1999bug> Yeah, you also got it. :P 01:15 <1999bug> :P 01:16 Two many " :P s" 01:16 Mr. Blobby is a threat to every superhero. :P 01:16 How are you making the blob? He's rather larger than most minifigures. 01:16 (blobby) 01:17 (slowandpainfuldoom) 01:17 All fear (blobby) 01:17 <1999bug> Secrets, Jeyo, secrets. 01:17 <1999bug> :P 01:17 Hover your mouse over the Blobby emote I made and read the text :D 01:17 XD 01:17 Slowandpainfuldoom 01:17 Yup 01:17 <1999bug> xD 01:17 That's like (yourargumentisinvalid) 01:18 Yup 01:18 Yourargumentisinvaild 01:19 *Yourargumentisinvalid 01:19 And (universallyaccepted) 01:19 (Yourargumentisinvaild) , (slowandpainfuldoom) 01:19 Fao; 01:19 *Fail 01:19 * (yourargumentisinvalid) , (slowandpainfuldoom) 01:20 (Universallyunaccepted) 01:20 Ugh 01:20 (universallyunaccepted) 01:20 Aha! 01:20 (universally unaccepted) 01:20 Yeah 01:20 That 01:21 (yourargumentisinvalid) , (slowandpainfuldoom) , (universally unaccepted) 01:22 (Gollum) Sneaky Little Hobbitses! They stole it from us! Wicked! Tricksy! False! 01:22 (yourargumentisinvalid) < I agree 01:23 Whoa 01:23 Hey Gumball O/ 01:23 O/ 01:23 You on TAWoG Wiki chat too? 01:23 I love to go there 01:23 I practically live in chats 01:24 I find it... Interesting 01:24 ? 01:24 Uh... 01:24 Let's just say when I was there, there were issues 01:24 Gtg 01:24 O/ 01:25 Awkward :s 01:25 Test: (really?) 01:26 (Reload to see it) 01:27 Hi LMFS o/ 01:28 And bye jeyo! I am forever leaving! No more changing minds! :D 01:28 o/ 01:29 Why are you leaving forever? 01:29 Because I am extremely immature :) 01:30 Test: (really?) 01:30 Huh 01:30 Nice, Jeyo 01:30 o/ LMFS 01:30 Thanks (Ugh) as well 01:30 Farewell :D 01:30 Do you like it here? 01:31 I do. 01:31 In other words, are you leaving just beause other pople say you're imature or do you really want to leave? 01:31 *because 01:31 *people 01:31 Both :) 01:32 Okay 01:32 It is impossible for me to mature. So I won't try 01:32 Hi 2000 01:32 Turns out I didn't have to go 01:32 :p 01:32 :o 01:32 I forgot 01:33 I always get in arguments :) 01:33 Oh...Kay... 01:33 What's wrong with being immature a little? :P 01:33 I am really immature 01:33 No your not 01:33 You're just... 01:33 Not really. 01:33 It's hard to explain 01:33 Hotheaded 01:34 Extremely hotheaded 01:34 hi Padme 01:34 Hey Jeyo 01:34 :P 01:34 If anyone here is hotheaded, it's Mat. 01:34 Hi 01:34 O/ 01:34 LMFS, you don't have to go just because the others are being rude. 01:35 Hey Padmec 01:35 Who is being Rude? 01:35 Hey there ATBF 01:35 @Storm: Who is Mat? 01:35 I am not needed 01:35 Mat-96 01:35 Yes you are! 01:35 @ATBF 01:35 Oh... Mat... -_- 01:35 Oh 01:35 01:35 Mat96 01:36 I am going to live at the gumball wiki 01:36 Live? :P 01:36 01:36 :) 01:36 Yep. :p 01:36 Really? 01:36 If that's what you think is best. :P 01:36 It is :d 01:37 HEy DG O/ 01:37 Thread:256396 JSYK 01:37 DH! o/ 01:37 *Hey DH O/ 01:37 Hey. 01:37 So bye, and never expect to see me again. :d 01:37 O/ 01:37 Why? 01:37 Don't leave! 01:38 (Facepalm) 01:38 LMFS, that's what you said last time 01:38 And then you came back 01:38 WHy are you leaving for good? 01:38 I am...gonna go now....o/ bye! 01:38 Because your CM request failed? 01:38 o/ ; 01:38 Or why? 01:39 Nope. I just don't belong here 01:39 Why? 01:39 More people like you here than you think. 01:39 Yeah. 01:40 Yeah 01:40 Remember when we first met on chat? 01:40 And you got dumped by your girlfriend? 01:41 And then... Well, XD 01:41 If you want me back, LSCStealthNinja must convince me. He is my favorite User and knows what my peronallity is. 01:41 like* 01:41 I was tricked into believing that she dumped me 01:41 I do 01:41 Also 01:41 He's inactive. I haven't seen him here for weeks. 01:41 Czech! o/ 01:41 Hey Czech 01:42 Czech! 01:42 o/ 01:42 Hai. 01:42 (oh look, LMFS is back after leaving again) 01:42 So, CP, You won't have to see me again. :) 01:42 Gahhhhhhhhhhhh...Chat didn't autoscroll :/ 01:42 Don't call me CP. 01:42 No. Just spreading the news around. 01:42 Only people who knew me before I cal me that 01:42 Aw 01:43 Hey Czech, DH. 01:43 Fine. I won't need to say that name anymore. I won't see you :) 01:43 Czech... 01:43 LMFS- (eyeroll) 01:44 Bye! O/ You can find me on the TAWoG chat if you want to talk to me 01:44 If you are going to leave then leave. 01:44 Farewell! O/ 01:44 Don't keep bothering us with it. 01:44 <_< 01:44 He won't survive on that Wiki 01:44 Been there, done that 01:46 ... 01:47 Hi Lloyd 01:47 He will probably come back in a week. :/ 01:47 o/ 01:48 Hi Padme, nice to make your acquaintance 01:48 o/ 01:48 Hey Lloyd O/ 01:49 O/ 01:49 "Farewell!" A month later. :p 01:50 BRB 01:51 @Lloyd: Drop it. 01:51 Okay. :) 01:52 Wait a second... 01:52 Lloyd! 01:52 :P 01:53 LMFS isn't on TAWoG Wiki... 01:53 Hmm... 01:53 Sorry I wasn't here...... :( 01:54 Np ;) 01:54 Does anyone find that suspicious? 01:55 A little 01:56 Check again, maybe 01:56 Oh yeah 01:56 He's there 01:57 http://www.flickr.com/photos/46599983@N03/4691864482/in/photostream/ O_o 01:57 :p 02:00 O/ 02:00 Hi L2H 02:01 So guys.. 02:01 ? 02:01 I think some of us found Series 10 ;) 02:01 Jeyo 02:01 (Eyeroll) Oh really? 02:01 I know how good you are with making Inventory pages 02:02 Mind making one for a bunch/ 02:02 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6031943 02:02 and http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6034009 02:02 I need the full minifigure. 02:02 to make an inventory 02:02 What set was that in? :O 02:03 I've never seen that. 02:03 And http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6033610 02:03 L2H, can you unblock PMs? 02:03 I'm gonna be posting Brickset things for a few mins so.. 02:03 .. 02:03 Fine 02:03 Series 10 ah? 02:03 Yep ;) 02:03 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6034975 02:04 This is a new color combination 02:04 Sick, bro. 02:04 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6033996 New color 02:05 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=4618266 now come in yellow and blue 02:06 Dr. Splitz accesory. 02:06 No, that's purple. 02:06 Hey Jag o/ 02:06 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6033994 02:07 What is that? 02:07 @Jag: Brickipedia:Forum/An even newer parts numbering system 02:07 The bottom 02:08 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029307 Bee hat 02:08 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029312 Old Clown Hat 02:08 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030406 Sea Guard Hat ? 02:08 Be :D 02:08 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030412 Paintball Helmet 02:08 *Bee 02:08 :O I must get that 02:08 The Naval cap 02:09 WOAH 02:09 <3 02:09 I need the baseball mit torso. 02:09 Are those series 10 parts? 02:09 That fig would go well with my Baseball Player. 02:09 Jag-Yeah. 02:09 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6033997 Painter hat 02:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwXfXjMHQ8g&feature=plcp 02:10 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6037352 I don't remember seeing this in red before... 02:10 Oh. Hi.. 02:10 A guard of kinds? 02:10 9 02:10 STORM!!!!<3 02:10 * (eyeroll) 02:10 OMG I MISSED YOU! 02:10 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029310 A plume 02:10 I didn't. 02:10 I know you did cutie patooty 02:11 Fingers on the trigger, men. :P 02:11 when ninjago ended i ried a tousand cries :( 02:11 I also love the paintball gun. 02:11 *cried 02:11 Awww): Poor Pika 02:11 Jeyo xD 02:11 @Jeyo :P 02:11 doodilybop 02:11 wats that?? 02:11 @CM4S: That plume is awesome 02:11 canada 02:12 Uh ih. 02:12 Nooo lolol 02:12 oh* 02:12 Prepare for a huge head storm 02:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6tizOZ7cis 02:12 O_O 02:12 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6037357 Tin soldier head 02:12 I have a big head? What? 02:12 i want o role pla 02:12 Why was I even searching that?... 02:12 He doesn't like to be called CM4S. (eyeroll) 02:12 Okay I roleplay with you! 02:12 im loyd 02:12 I am NO I WANNA BE HIM! 02:12 02:12 I HOPE YOU DIE!!! 02:12 hello stupidij 02:12 >_> 02:12 *nija 02:12 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6021844 I don't recall seeing this before 02:13 &ninja 02:13 They are both spammers! 02:13 O.E 02:13 Lima and IWill 02:13 Ik. 02:13 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029907 Female Warrior head 02:13 I'm aware of that. 02:13 They've been here before 02:13 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029926 Painter head 02:13 Im not a spammer ive been here since november 13th sometimes i just lose control of my anger i take pills for it though 02:13 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029928 Sad Clown head 02:13 I know. How else would I have seen then? 02:13 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029930 Some angry guy 02:14 Stop! 02:14 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029938 Girl--- 02:14 What? 02:14 You're just teasing me! 02:14 Lloyd your really nice but you cant bully me because I am not the same as you 02:14 ..Anyway.. 02:14 ...that doesn't make much sense. 02:14 I LOVELLOYD 02:14 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029938 Girl with too much blush on 02:14 I've been here since Oct 31. 02:14 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029940 Badass chopper-rider guy head 02:14 Not 2012 02:14 @Jag 200...9? 02:14 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029943 Grandpa head 02:14 Yes 02:14 oh h sd badwrd 02:15 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029945 Head (dunno) 02:15 (eyeroll) 02:15 kickhim 02:15 No. 02:15 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030197 Another dunno head 02:15 @L2H I've seen those already. 02:15 does it have all the parts for all the minifigures? 02:15 :/ 02:15 No, they don;t. 02:15 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030199 Nerd girl head 02:15 Lloyd go into the new world with me 02:15 Just the heads and accessories? 02:15 he said badass though 02:15 (stop) 02:15 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030205 Sea Marhshall head 02:15 @Iwill 02:15 Um, dunno Jag. 02:15 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030210 MEDUSA head 02:16 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030213 Really funny Skydiver head 02:16 Female troll? 02:16 lemon wiz 02:16 @Jag yes 02:16 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030214 Paris Hilton (lol) head 02:16 Is there a list somewhere? 02:16 regarding the heads and accessories 02:16 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030221 Some guy with a really creepy smile 02:16 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030225 Some warrior head 02:16 i love paris 02:16 hilton 02:17 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6030213 < Internet troll :P 02:17 Hai!!!! 02:17 shes my rolemode 02:17 hii 02:17 MEDUSA! 02:17 hi 02:17 hi 02:17 hii 02:17 i 02:17 hiiiii 02:17 Hi there Pika! whats your name 02:17 Enough saying Hi 02:17 Pika stop spamming, please. 02:17 pkpiapikchu 02:18 <1999bug> xD 02:18 xD 02:18 Wow 02:18 LOL 02:18 I also do not like Love PMs 02:18 LOL 02:18 XD 02:18 lmao 02:18 Quadruple 02:18 Lloyd do you get a lot of them or something lol 02:18 That might be it for heads.. 02:18 Only from him. 02:18 i love youuuuu 02:18 @SBTBITC:You can't curse here, even if it's abbeviated 02:18 Stop. 02:19 nevvvrrr 02:19 Lolol awkward 02:19 He spams in my PMs 02:19 pika pika 02:19 What does he say? 02:19 pika chu 02:19 Screenshot it. 02:19 :P 02:19 XD 02:19 Darn :P 02:19 Once again... 02:19 I can't. I am on kindle. 02:19 XD 02:19 Yep, no more heads. 02:19 NOW TIME FOR PETS 02:19 I've gotta get a screenshot of that 02:19 Boom skaka laka! 02:20 Pets? 02:20 No, L2H... 02:20 <1999bug> Kick or ban next, guys? :P 02:20 Ban. 02:20 they clog up chat 02:20 Ban. 02:20 Bayan. 02:20 Fine, (eyeroll) 02:20 <1999bug> How long? :P 02:20 ban 02:20 Wait does she spam a lot? 02:20 I wanna see :,( 02:20 I guess you don't wanna see anymore Series 9-10 pics 02:20 Yes. 02:20 Fine by me. 02:20 3 days 02:20 Just trying to help. 02:20 I'm otu 02:20 I wanna see. 02:20 till what? 02:20 ..out* 02:20 D: 02:20 Bye o/ 02:21 <1999bug> How long his ban will be if he spams again. :3 02:21 3 days is not enough 02:21 Bye Jag o/ 02:21 Nor is a week 02:21 No, I was saying bye to L2H 02:21 But he had already left. 02:21 Oh *whew* 02:21 My tooth is falling out... o_o 02:21 o_O 02:21 O.o 02:21 ._. 02:21 <1999bug> @Llyod: Quit with the mini-modding 02:21 My iPhone is so annoying it keeps going back to my 3G when its supposed to be on wifi ughggh 02:21 <1999bug> Wut cp? o.O 02:21 <1999bug> :3 02:21 Per bug 02:22 Yes, 1999 02:22 Baby tooth, or... :/ 02:22 ? 02:22 <1999bug> @Darth: We uploaded the same pic. :P 02:22 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=4563738 What is this Part's Part number? 02:22 Baby tooth, I hope o_o 02:22 *name 02:22 88007 02:22 I hope so too 02:22 :/ 02:22 <1999bug> Seems strange at your age, CP. 02:22 ^ 02:22 I meant part name. 02:22 ^ 02:23 ^^^ 02:23 It says it there 02:23 Im so confused rightn ow 02:23 What,,,design ID? 02:23 :P 02:23 or Element ID? 02:23 Y DO PPL OT IKE? 02:23 "Bullseye Ass. "No.1"" 02:23 uhhhh 02:23 Per Jag, really. 02:23 NOOOOO! 02:23 Stop it, lima! Stop spamming my PMs 02:23 -____- 02:23 Lol. Double 02:24 Pika * 02:24 XD 02:24 @DH: 3 days, right? 02:24 You can block someone from sending private messages to you 02:24 I know 02:24 @Lloyd: Lima Beans are spamming your PMs? :P 02:25 brb 02:25 Storm-A week. 02:25 :p My kindle was stupid with autocheck 02:25 He does this everytime he comes here. 02:25 Hi Ambrose 02:25 @Jag: Brickipedia:Forum/An_even_newer_parts_numbering_system#Implementation 02:25 Hello hello hello hello hello heloooooooo 02:25 <1999bug> Hi, Ambrose. :P 02:26 Hey 02:26 heloo hello heloo hello hello 02:26 hello 02:26 (stop) 02:26 Hi... 02:26 Please don't spam "hellos" 02:27 Shani, stop. 02:27 Per Jeyp 02:27 Jeyo 02:27 He's just so exited to see me, he can't hold back all the hellos. I'm too awesome. :P 02:27 Lloyd, you aren't a chat moderator. And what was shan doing? 02:27 Shaming is a sockpuppet 02:27 Sham* 02:27 Shan * 02:27 Proof? 02:28 Of who? 02:28 ^ 02:28 omfg its shaniqua 02:28 I have none at this time, as Jam on a kindle 02:28 I am* 02:28 Please don't imply cursewords. 02:28 Pika 02:28 He cussed 02:28 Storm, warn before kicking. He might not have known/. 02:28 I did warn 02:28 Earlier 02:29 <1999bug> Kicks are warns. 02:29 hello boiz! 02:29 <1999bug> And Storm did. 02:29 I said that you can't curse, even if it's abbrevitated. 02:29 Want 2 date me!! 02:29 He is cuss-spamming Ny PM as well 02:29 Kicks are meaningless unless you tell them what you kicked them for. 02:29 ^ 02:29 <1999bug> Inappropriate.. 02:29 My* 02:29 @Bug 02:29 Really what did I say and prove I spammed you? 02:29 * abbriviated 02:29 Im not allowed to cuss im mormon 02:29 <1999bug> @Jeyo: But still, they're supposed to be considered warns. 02:30 I DONT CUSS IM MORMAN 02:30 Not sure why you guys are protecting the spammer here. :/ 02:30 Read this: BP:CHAT 02:30 ^ 02:30 @Shan 02:30 Per Storm 02:30 They never read it, even when you link to it. 02:31 Ikr. 02:31 It's good to link it but no one ever reads it. 02:31 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6034984 02:31 Does anyone know what that is? ^ 02:31 Im not gonna read that, Im omish 02:31 So what are you trying to say> Don't link to the rules, just kick without warning? 02:32 @Jag: :O 02:32 *saying 02:32 Awesome! 02:32 Jag-Ax 02:32 Part 13571 02:32 It says Ax No. 1 02:32 But from what set? 02:32 Guys im not swearing im not allowed to im menatnite 02:32 Obviously a 2013 set. 02:32 Unreleased 02:32 <1999bug> Must be new. 02:32 If you were Omish, then you wouldn't have a computer in the first place. 02:33 Most likely Colletable Minifigures. 02:33 ^^ 02:33 *Collectable 02:33 Yeah 02:33 Or menanite or amish or mormon or whatever you change it to next. 02:33 <1999bug> :3 02:33 brb 02:33 I wonder where the person on Brickset gets them from? 02:33 Ikr! 02:33 @DH and Storm I'm not defending him. I'm saying that you need to tell him what not to do before kicking. 02:34 <1999bug> I guess he follows a lot of religions. :3 02:34 REAL ADAM LAMBERT IN THE HOUSE! 02:34 Or none. 02:34 Don't spam. 02:34 Oh sorry guys 02:34 <1999bug> Um 02:34 LAG. 02:34 can i sing a song fro you i wanna get my feelings out 02:34 In PM 02:34 My PM 02:34 <1999bug> Yeah, do it in someone's PM. :P 02:35 In mine 02:35 hay slow it down whaddaya u want frum me? Oh once apon a time i think you would save my lifee JUST DONT GIVE UP! im workin it otu! plz dunt give in i wont let u down it messed me up need a second 2 bretth just keep coming around HEY! whadaya want frum me? 02:35 (Facepalm) 02:35 Sorry!!! 02:35 bbl 02:36 Do you know what PM means? 02:36 I im sorry. 02:36 gay people have feelings to you know 02:36 :/ 02:36 I told him to do it in my PM, so he can't bother you guys. 02:36 @WDYW We know. 02:36 g2g, see you later 02:36 :O 02:36 o/ 02:36 Bye o/ :( 02:36 <1999bug> Cya, Jag. 02:37 (I commented on the parts forum, jsyk) 02:37 (Ah, okay) 02:37 Brb 02:38 O/ 02:38 Hi Lego30... 02:38 Back 02:38 hey jeyo and llord 02:39 Another spammer? :/ 02:39 llloyd i meant 02:39 Yes. 02:39 I hate Adam Lambert :/ 02:39 He likes to curse. 02:39 Ugh 02:39 whos the other spammer 02:39 I can see that. 02:39 Yep. 02:39 Who's adam lambert? 02:39 A singer? 02:39 this singer 02:39 Watch the voice 02:39 A singer 02:39 He judges there 02:40 back 02:40 wb 02:40 Who is pikalloyd 02:40 I regret letting What "Sing" In My PM 02:40 Don't ask. 02:40 okaay 02:41 How would he know.? 02:41 About pika 02:41 Although technically, he shouldn't have been kicked for singing. 02:42 Yes, how WOULD he know? 02:42 who 02:42 ._. 02:42 Dun dun dunnn 02:42 @Storm I kicked him because he had been told not to do it in main chat. 02:42 <1999bug> ^ 02:42 Ah 02:42 Ok 02:43 If no one had said anything against it beforehand, I would have let him. 02:43 Can I still sing? :P 02:43 jk 02:43 what was he doing 02:43 @30: Dont' even bother. Just stop. 02:43 okay 02:43 *Don't 02:43 ok 02:44 im just being nosy 02:44 When you first enter chat, it only shows the most recent things, So Lego30 would have to be a sockpuppet 02:44 what is that? 02:44 An alternate account 02:44 -__- 02:44 Lego30 has been on Bricki longer than you, Lloyd :P 02:44 True. 02:44 But...it's possible. 02:44 But not likely 02:45 Because socks are usually used when the user is banned. 02:45 and Lego30 is not banned. 02:45 as you can see. 02:45 He probably made them to be banned 02:45 Ya don't say... :P 02:45 no i hadn't been banned seens 3 or 2 months agp 02:45 @Jeyo 02:45 i do say. :P 02:45 *I 02:45 @Storm 02:45 :P 02:45 :p 02:46 o/ 02:46 Hey 02:46 2013 02:46 hey guys (: 02:46 He was good when I last saw him. 02:46 Hey 02:46 *squinty-eyed expression* ...hi 02:46 (Eye Twitches) 02:46 wait there is another lloyd here? 02:46 Another lloyd :O 02:47 OMG2LLOYDS 02:47 :P 02:47 Omg Which ONes the real lloyd :O 02:47 i am ^.^ 02:47 Yep. I am changing my name :p 02:47 both of you are the real Lloyds 02:47 Wow...2 green ninjas? The serpentine don't stand a chance. 02:47 (eyeroll) 02:47 I know how to fond out who the real lloyd is 02:47 :p 02:47 The Clone eyeroll 02:48 xD 02:48 Whats my name 02:48 Lol. @Jeyo 02:48 hah me and other lloyd will defend ninjago 02:48 Guys im the real adam lambert just so you know 02:48 The Serpentine sucked in the first place 02:48 K, should I make a Series 10 page or not? 02:48 Not 02:48 I wasn't rolling my eyes at you, Storm, but the conversation. 02:48 the stone army was scary 02:48 well bye people 02:48 Bye 02:48 Pythor was cool! He reminded me of when I was young and auditioned for X Factor 02:48 I am not Lloyd, I am a fan 02:48 byye 02:48 @Lloyd#1: Heh, get it? They "sucked"? As in venom? :P 02:49 :p 02:49 AHAHAHA 02:49 Lol. 02:49 *slaps knee* 02:49 lol 02:49 :P 02:49 So.. what do I do about these possible S10 figs? 02:49 hey lloyd 02:49 No sucking has nothign to do with vemon i would know i do it to other men all the time 02:49 Do I edit them heavily and make a pic of the entire fig assembled? 02:49 Observe this amazing feat of superchat skills: 02:49 :/ 02:49 Oh, I blew it. 02:49 Whoa 02:50 Jeyo 02:50 other lloyd? 02:50 oops 02:50 You're like 02:50 a magician! 02:50 No, i blew it. ignore my introduction. 02:50 *I 02:50 :P 02:50 Shoot. 02:50 I 02:50 @Jeyo: Uh...With the thing WhatDoYouWantFromMe69, that sounded incredibly wrong. 02:50 um 02:51 I know it did. It was wrong. 02:51 Yep 02:51 I support you fully in kicking him. 02:51 Hey, Knight 02:51 him(?) 02:51 im sad ninjago is over :( 02:51 Hi Knight o/ 02:51 @Lloyd(s): You guys need to get the same avatar. 02:51 :P 02:51 Yeah... 02:51 brb 02:51 haha we should 02:51 Hey Knight 02:51 .. 02:51 No S9 pics. 02:51 But we got S10! 02:52 How do youy know it isn't S9? 02:52 *you 02:52 Um. 02:52 Oh, great. 02:52 Wait. 02:52 Then what would the Alien Trooper and Dr. Splitz be? 02:52 Those have been confirmed as 29. 02:52 Guys just because im gay you cant judge me I have feeelings too its called gay rights if you cant accept me my lover is waiting for me he loves me and We can be gay together someone who loves me as i am and will always accept me my lover Darreth he is a kind loving man we will always be gay boys together i love you <3 02:52 s9* 02:52 What the 02:52 Stop. 02:52 Someone ban this kid, (eyeroll) 02:53 Was that not allowed? 02:53 wow hes reealy confertable with amitting stuff 02:53 It was not. 02:53 Yeahh... Uhhuhh... um Uhhuhh... ok, 02:53 Hello mothafucka , hey hi how ya durin 02:53 It's weezy f. baby come to take a shit and urine 02:53 On the toilet bowl bitch es, 02:53 Pussy ass nigga z 02:53 Steppin on this beat like a mothafuckiin sigma 02:53 Bad to the brissle 02:53 Hat to the rissle 02:53 I'm so official all I need is a whistle 02:53 Bitch named Crystal 02:53 Let her suck my pistol 02:53 She opened up her mouth and then I blow her brains out 02:53 You aint met a nigga like me, probably never will 02:53 Ryderz rollin wit me like eleven wheels 02:53 Find out where you livin, kill you in the kitchen 02:53 The fedz tryna clip us 02:53 But we aint even trippin 02:53 I fully support gay rights, but that does not give you rights to spaam 02:53 Spam* 02:54 omg! 02:54 ? 02:54 Not nice. 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> 02:54 <1999bug> Sorry. 02:54 <1999bug> Had to be done. 02:54 <1999bug> :\ 02:54 bad song 02:55 hello 02:55 All the Alternates are PMing me 02:55 Hey Jag. o/ 02:55 I responded on the forum. 02:56 What is going on here? 02:56 Spam, if you want to know. 02:56 ohhh 02:56 Lots of it. Kicks and bans as well. 02:56 this wiki is great xD 02:56 bye 02:56 Bye. 02:58 cn someone tell me what is not allowed here just so i know :p 02:58 I saw that 02:58 Thanks 02:58 No cussing massively. 02:58 Chat rules 02:58 No linking to things like-- 02:58 Preferably no cursing at all 02:58 Or do what Jeyo said. 02:58 posted* 02:58 Lag. 02:58 back 02:58 okayy thanx guys 02:59 PM me guys 02:59 (: 03:00 ...(: 03:00 Lag 03:00 Wasn't lag, just that-- 03:00 Oh. 03:01 Hello 03:01 Its been a while 03:01 omg hiii mom! 03:01 Oh god no, not RPGers, <_> 03:01 Oh God (eyeroll) 03:01 <1999bug> xD 03:01 xD 03:01 MOM?!!? 03:01 They're RPGing me apart! 03:01 ? 03:01 Get it 03:01 Roflmao 03:01 Come home i will fuck you up bnfnjgfnmkladf nt by (i banged my face on the keyboard) 03:01 :( 03:01 o_o 03:01 Liar 03:02 XD 03:02 What did I lie about? 03:02 Do not spam. 03:02 What is with all of these trolls today? 03:02 <1999bug> :3 03:02 Lloyd, you have a scary mom. 03:02 ^ 03:02 <1999bug> xD 03:02 :P 03:02 You could have erased the spam 03:02 :p 03:02 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/e1/ZombieTrainCzeccch.png 03:02 Yeah, no shirt, Storm o_o 03:02 im scared 03:02 How des she get all the scrolls? 03:02 Lloyd you need to get your diaper changed 03:02 Does* 03:02 O.o 03:02 By being awesome 03:02 O_O 03:02 stop 03:02 Jeyo. 03:02 @Czech: Ooooh..nice 03:03 < 03:03 Can we add a new rule to the chat rules (if it hasn't been added before) ? 03:03 Thanks, Stormmm. 03:03 help me 03:03 ^^^^^ 03:03 What rules do you have in mind? 03:03 Lloyd seriously though get home right now or were llocking you out 03:03 :O 03:03 Me and your father want some "Private" time 03:03 Misako, stop 03:03 :/ 03:03 O.e 03:03 :/ 03:03 Can I, Jeyo? 03:03 Stop what Im not doing anything wrong Im being a mother 03:04 Lloyd, I think I like your dad better, even though he's evil. 03:04 xD ^^ 03:04 He is not your son 03:04 ^^ 03:04 lol xD 03:04 My husband is not evil thank you. 03:04 He is good now 03:04 yess :D 03:04 Oh 03:04 He loves his family very much. Especially Lloyd.Lloyd is his offspring after all. 03:05 (I don't follow the show) 03:05 lmao 03:05 im special :D 03:05 Misako, This Lloyd is not your son. 03:05 Please don't imply cursewords, Lloyd M 03:05 Let's avoid the abbreviated curses from now on, alright? 03:05 but were both lloyd 03:05 Yes he is.... 03:05 Per storm 03:05 I am just a Lloyd fan! 03:05 How would you know he wasnt in your stomach for 9 months 03:06 Then again, Czech used an abbreviated cuss too. 03:06 He did? 03:06 Yeah 03:06 mee too..:p 03:06 <1999bug> Seriously guys, can we all stop? 03:06 ^ 03:07 ^^ 03:07 @Jeyo: Right before Misako dropped the f bomb. 03:07 Stop what? 03:07 :/ 03:07 lmao xD 03:07 <1999bug> Anything and everything. 03:07 <1999bug> :3 03:07 Again! 03:07 what? 03:07 Lloyd get home NOW! 03:07 Oh. Yeah. 03:07 no 03:07 I'm kicking the next person who uses an abbreviated curse. 03:07 Hi 03:08 People 03:08 o/ Spectra. 03:08 <1999bug> LEGO Doctor Who? :P http://cache.lego.com/media/bricks/5/2/6031401.jpg 03:08 Per Storm 03:08 :p 03:08 Sup Storm 03:08 Listen, I'm sick of this spamming malarkey. I'll be kicking and banning with less mercy from now on. 03:08 ^ 03:08 I don't even like kicking users, but today it just makes me look mean. 03:08 Let Jeyo and I deal with this, other mods. 03:08 why is like everyone here a MOD, or ADMIN.. do we need that many? 03:09 Do you want to be a chatmod? 03:09 @Spectra: New DBZ avatar? :P 03:09 Yes 03:09 Why not? 03:09 @MS 03:09 Sometimes it isn't enough. 03:09 well.. DB wiki has about 5 mods 03:09 <1999bug> @Spectra: You do know that we don't just moderate, right? 03:09 People don't like us, though. we're the fuzz. 03:09 this one has like 30 03:09 :P 03:09 This is one of the ten most active wikis. 03:10 And yes, new avatar, Kid Buu 03:10 It is? 03:10 We get more spam here than other places. 03:10 LLOYD!!!!!! 03:10 MG...stop now, please. 03:10 Why all the hate to the TFOLS? 03:10 And LEGO? 03:11 Hate to TFOLS? 03:11 That's strange... 03:11 TFOLS 03:11 Aren't we all teenagers? 03:11 Czech, you have a MOCpages?! 03:11 Why would someone hate him/herself? 03:11 If you're not a teenager, you shouldn't be here. 03:11 when there on drugs... 03:11 We aren't all teenagers. 03:12 Yes. 03:12 I know for a fact Bug is 98. 03:12 XD 03:12 Everyone on this chat, or everyone on Brickipedia? 03:12 <1999bug> 94.6 03:12 lag. 03:12 Oh yeah, I forgot. Jeyo is 63 years old. 03:12 Storm...are you saying Cligra, Ajr, CJC, NBS and several others shouldn't be here? 03:12 I LIKE HUMMUS! 03:12 03:12 :P 03:12 there are alot of Bricxkipedans here now 03:12 xDDDD 03:12 I've told her not to spam in the past. 03:12 I was off by a little, Bug :| 03:12 ******************************************************humus 03:12 I will ban next. 03:12 him* 03:12 *what ever I spelled wrong 03:12 You're right, those admins could be 30! :O 03:12 Ok, I just had to laugh at that. 03:13 Lag 03:13 "I like hummus" xD 03:13 I can tell you - I am 12 months old. 03:13 I think NBP is in his late 20s 03:13 She Spammed my PM again 03:13 How? 03:13 bye guys(: 03:13 O/ 03:13 Bye 03:14 NBP? Or NBS? 03:14 We gonna party!!!! 03:14 got some chips got some dip 03:14 Nerfblasterpro 03:14 NBP is a teenager. NBS is an adult. 03:14 NBP is 17-20 03:14 He's 16, or something. 03:14 But Let's not get into ages, hmm? 03:14 I think you've met him in one of our old Tinychat rooms 03:14 Yes. 03:14 some call me cheap, bit of a free loader, but i got cups foe dat ol school soda! 03:14 I remember Spy saying he was 17 <_< 03:15 Ugh! I am tired of Spammers! Please God, don't let there be more. 03:15 17 year-olds are the size of an adult. 03:15 i dont mean to brag, i dont mean to boast, but i got mummus for these mini toasts! 03:15 HUMMUSSS 03:15 Mummus. :p 03:16 Master, stop. 03:16 Yeah, but when was the last time you've seen NBP here on chat? 03:16 Eherm... listen to your elders 03:16 A while, ._. 03:16 I haven't 03:16 Exactly. :/ 03:17 Hmmmm 03:17 Bug, you here? 03:17 now.. back in 10:17 pm... 03:17 No. He's there. 03:17 he might be here sometime...but right now he's there. 03:17 :P 03:17 Well, i joined the Bricki MOCpages contest. 03:18 ..Huh? 03:18 Well, I'd bst be off. 03:18 *best 03:18 huh what? 03:18 D: 03:18 See ya, Jeyo. 03:18 >:? 03:18 oop 03:18 NOOOOOO Jeyo :( 03:18 o/ 03:18 >:/ 03:18 aaah 03:18 scary 03:19 Bye! o/ 03:19 Bye 03:19 Czech 03:19 O/ 03:19 Bai 03:19 bi- 03:19 Czech 03:19 For a super-sayan, you're a tad slow. :P 03:20 jk 03:20 Just playin' 03:20 :P 03:20 HA! kID bUU IS Majin 03:20 -_- 03:20 (yawn) * 03:20 Yesh? 03:20 Here storm, of anyone else .... http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:20 BRB 03:20 *or 03:21 @Spectra: I'll go on later. 03:22 k 03:22 @Czech PM 03:25 Am I lagging? 03:26 Or is nothing happening? 03:26 both 03:27 Nope. Not lagging. 03:31 ... (zzz) -snore- 03:32 ^ 03:32 ..no... 03:33 ...don't take it away...no. 03:33 zzz 03:33 Question for anyone who has LDD 03:33 Do they have the head of the Swamp Creature from MF in LDD? 03:33 Not the "helmet" 03:34 They won't. 03:34 The head itself 03:34 They don't have a good collection of printed parts, ._. 03:34 They don't have it? D: 03:34 Shoot 03:36 I hate my parents :/ 03:36 ? 03:36 All they say is no, :/ 03:37 I was this close to getting a Galaxy Squad, 4 months early. 03:37 But no, my father has gotta say no, no, no no no no no. 03:39 ¬--¬ 03:40 Do your parents ever tell you that you have enough LEGO 03:40 Sometimes, but sometimes they don't care. 03:41 They never let me spend any of my allowance on LEGO 03:41 Never take me out shopping or whatnot 03:42 <1999bug> What happened to being 18 and working in a LEGO store? :3 03:43 <1999bug> And you know.. driving. 03:43 I told you I lied about that a year ago. 03:43 They never said that to me. Even though I have about every set so far 03:43 Speaking of years. 03:43 <1999bug> Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you contradicted that statement and said you were afterward. 03:43 Thanks for Knight for remembering about my 2-year Brickiversary that occurred on Tuesday. 03:44 I forgot. D: 03:44 I had Elrond! 03:44 No. 03:44 And the game! 03:44 You commented :D on the blog. 03:44 Oh, thanks! 03:45 I look in all recent activity. 03:45 I'm always here, watching everyone. 03:45 <1999bug> Knight: Stalkin' before it was even cool. 03:45 As well I 03:45 ...Um.. 03:45 Yeah. 03:46 How does Lloyd's weapon look like Kai's Sword of Fire? 03:47 I guess it "SWORD" -uh does 03:47 AHAHAHAHAH 03:47 :p 03:47 Vanilla Schweets, the new Disney princess! I mean president. ._. 03:48 Vanellope Von Scweetz 03:48 ^ 03:48 I was just about to say, xD 03:48 Schweetz* ? 03:48 That's what I mean! 03:48 Vanilla Schweetz xD xD 03:48 Schweetz, yez 03:49 yes* 03:49 That some what brightened up my mood, :) 03:49 :) 03:49 o_o 03:49 Ok 03:49 Glad you are happy 03:50 so I searched up lego 71000 (Series 9) 03:50 And found this 03:50 http://www.ebay.com/itm/New-Adams-71000-White-Trace-Softball-Sliding-Corset-Medium-/370543281020 03:50 :p 03:51 omg guys 03:51 :( Got to go o/ 03:51 so legit 03:51 Bye D: o/ 03:51 o/ Lloyd 03:52 :( 03:53 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/af/CzechMiningThing.png 03:53 What is that for 03:53 No idea what this is :3 03:53 lol 03:53 Mining stuff. 03:53 Odd crane o_O 03:53 Polybag sized 03:53 I don't remember polybags having more than 1 minifig ;) ;) ;) 03:54 It's meant to be a joke :3 03:54 orly 03:54 <1999bug> It uses earth magnets. :P 03:54 ya 03:54 woa 03:54 rly 03:54 rly. 03:54 <1999bug> That is how it picks up stuff like that. :P 03:55 no wy 03:55 <1999bug> yus wy 03:55 <1999bug> dood u no hw it wurk 03:55 no dood 03:55 tech me th wy of bug 03:56 <1999bug> i cnt tech u hw im 2 gud im pro 03:56 http://www.flickr.com/photos/46599983@N03/4325638667/in/photostream/ o_e 03:56 D: 03:56 whaaaaaa 03:56 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121029214552/lego/images/1/10/GDS.jpg 03:56 <1999bug> xD 03:57 <1999bug> @Storm 03:57 Yeah.. 03:59 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120803010661/lego/images/9/92/LDDScreenShot1226.png woah 03:59 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120811001922/lego/images/c/cb/FrankRock3.png 04:00 ... 04:01 Frank Rock looks good with that bandana 04:01 ..Meh 04:01 oh... right.... 04:01 CM4S is jelleh of ma Frank Rock :3 04:01 well ide best be goinf..... 04:01 g 04:02 <1999bug> Dude, are you stalkin' mai files? :P 04:02 seemyas 04:02 yA. 04:03 Don't call me that, Czech 04:03 gtg 04:03 04:03 No, this is stalking your files. 04:03 <1999bug> :3 04:03 <1999bug> :P 04:03 <1999bug> I almost uploaded a file called LDDScreenShot188 yesterday. 04:04 <1999bug> I forgot I already had previously. 04:04 <1999bug> :P 04:04 <1999bug> And then I renamed it. 04:04 <1999bug> :P 04:04 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110521023706/lego/images/2/25/LDDScreenShot357.png ... 04:04 <1999bug> o.o 04:04 I can see a guy... 04:05 <1999bug> No, that's stalking. 04:05 Doing a #1.... 04:05 <1999bug> :P 04:05 <1999bug> I think that was my first real MOC here. 04:05 <1999bug> :P 04:05 <1999bug> Besides minifigs. 04:05 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110503011836/lego/images/9/99/MFIG_BAG.PNG - Chef, Knight. 04:06 http://www.flickr.com/photos/46599983@N03/4379513555/in/photostream/ xD 04:06 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110424205310/lego/images/3/39/Bob_2.PNG - I need to change my brown trousers... 04:07 Purple bag o3o 04:08 <1999bug> @Storm: Fake. :P 04:08 <1999bug> I uploaded that ages ago. 04:08 <1999bug> :P 04:09 Darn 04:09 Ah....g2g 04:09 <1999bug> Cya 04:09 Bye now o/ 04:09 <1999bug> D: 04:09 <1999bug> o/ 04:10 Tighnk Mesoewa! 04:10 A BIONICLE name. :P 04:12 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/8162214028/in/photostream/ 04:21 Ello 04:41 <1999bug> ... :P 04:45 Hello 04:45 <1999bug> Hi, Nuff. 04:46 <1999bug> :P Lol, did you see the Blob?? :P 04:46 <1999bug> I scared him off, lol. :P 04:47 Lol 04:47 niceone :P 04:47 <1999bug> :P Thanks. 04:47 <1999bug> Nothing can move the Blob! :P 04:49 :P 04:50 Hey I'm looking at these galaxy squad set pictures and see bases in the back :O 04:51 And Btw I'm on an iPad.... Sorry 04:51 Greetings. 04:51 Hi 04:51 :P o/ 04:51 yayo it's a jeyo 04:51 yarr. 04:52 who knows what the restaurant Fujiyama is? 04:53 Where they cook Japanese food in front of you 04:53 never heard of it 04:54 Oh 04:54 I just went there 04:54 it was awesome 04:55 And yummy, like the shrimp 04:57 cool 04:59 Does Fujiyama mean something in japanese? 04:59 Idk 04:59 http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/6807294960/in/photostream/ 05:00 Lol oky.... 05:01 <1999bug> :P 05:01 gonna get back home tomorrow about 5/6 PM 05:02 but I'm leaving at noon tomorrow so yeah 05:03 Avengers....❤ 05:03 best 05:04 Ever 05:04 <1999bug> :P 05:04 :P 05:05 i love how hulk gets there as Bruce lol he was going to fast JK 05:05 During the final battle 05:06 Hi L2H 05:06 Hi. 05:07 Hi 05:07 o/ 05:09 G2G 05:10 Bye o/ 05:10 I'm working on a little project just for the time being 05:10 Assembling about 1 to 2 of the (possible) Series 10 figs 05:13 By assembling I mean editing the images so I can put them together and make them look like the minifig 05:14 Oh, my...NO! >_< 05:14 LDD just quit unexpectedly. 05:14 Lol it's fun how the images easily go together, no resizing 05:14 Why? Were you working on a MOC? 05:14 05:15 And naturally, it was the one time that I hadn't saved in several minutes. 05:15 Yes. 05:15 A complex one, too. 05:15 Well...fairly complex. 05:16 (Ugh) 05:16 ._. 05:16 Sorry 05:16 ? No, it's fine. 05:16 I was (Ugh)ing at LDD 05:17 Since I hadn't saved it recently, it deleted twice as much as i thought. 05:17 <1999bug> :3 05:18 <1999bug> I hate when that happens. 05:18 ^ 05:18 Finished the Painter 05:18 How's this look: 05:18 <1999bug> Nothing can move the Blob. :3 05:18 <1999bug> :P 05:19 05:19 Awesomeknight with goop on his face? 05:19 Huh. Nice job 05:19 Thanks :D 05:19 Lol, Knight 05:19 yeah 05:19 Wait. 05:19 YEAH 05:20 it could be you! You just got a little messy while painting Morcia banners :P 05:20 <1999bug> :P 05:20 :P 05:20 <1999bug> Troll blood doesn't turn red when it hits oxygen. :P 05:20 Troll blood is black. 05:20 Brb while I redo that whole section of...*subsides into dark mutterings* 05:21 lol 05:21 I just find this so hilarious 05:21 http://www.brickset.com/parts/?part=6029295 05:21 LEGO PARIS HILTON :D 05:22 <1999bug> Chihuahua :P 05:22 Chima HUA, HUA! 05:22 <1999bug> CHEEMA! :P Lol. 05:23 Chima-hua 05:24 I'm gonna do the Girl in Bee Suit next 05:24 It's a girl? 05:24 They don't have a face for her... 05:25 It's the girl with too much blush: 05:25 http://cache.lego.com/media/bricks/5/2/6029938.jpg 05:25 O/ 05:26 o/ 05:30 .. (zzz) -snore- 05:31 So... 05:31 Yeeeahhh.... 05:31 <1999bug> Who wants to see an advertisement? :P 05:31 Sure. 05:32 <1999bug> Custom:The Blob 05:32 Coming from you...me! 05:32 <1999bug> :P 05:32 *I 05:32 <1999bug> You've already seen it, probably. :P 05:32 Yep :p 05:32 <1999bug> But it is so funny looking, it is worth showing off. :P 05:32 Yep. :) 05:33 China looks exciting. 05:33 <1999bug> Jeyo has definitely seen it-- he was the first. :P 05:33 chima * 05:33 :p 05:33 <1999bug> Not sure about CM4S/L2H. 05:33 Why the hell is Lloyd holding the sword of fire? 05:33 <1999bug> ? 05:34 Bug. 05:34 I said no CM4S. 05:34 <1999bug> Meh. 05:34 Plus, I did lol when I saw that 05:34 Woke up my parents, I think, >_> 05:34 Done with the Bee Girl 05:34 <1999bug> xD 05:35 <1999bug> Lemme see o.e 05:35 <1999bug> Naow. 05:35 <1999bug> Naow! 05:35 But you are CM4S. Why deny it? 05:35 How bout now. 05:35 Because, I don't like people calling me by that. 05:35 <1999bug> You mean.. naow. 05:35 05:36 What about the wings? 05:36 I left them out, too hard 05:36 Because you have a reputation with that name and you'd like people to think you aren't him? 05:36 <1999bug> Pathetic figure.. 05:36 <1999bug> But cool pic. :P 05:36 ^ 05:36 ^ 05:37 Thanks :D 05:37 Any other one I should try? 05:38 The one with the cool wig. 05:38 Or the guy with the mohawk. 05:38 I would try the Paris Hilton one, but I don't know about the hair 05:38 Lol, I should 05:38 but the torso.. 05:38 I don't think I can rotate it to fit with the pants 05:53 Bye o/ 05:54 No. 05:54 Lady Gaga wears raw meat. 05:54 Bye Lloyd... 05:54 ._. 05:54 For someone a bit new, that guy isn't that bad. 05:54 Always nice.. 05:54 Always says hi. 05:54 Waving. o/ ^u^ 05:57 Oh well 05:57 See ya 05:59 D: 05:59 Jeyo, where did you get the LEGO store badge? :O 06:00 I volunteered/worked there for a bit. 06:01 I sorted boxes, cleaned windows and built display models. 06:01 And in return... 06:01 That. 06:01 And more, actually. 06:01 The Creator Three-In-One dragon. 06:02 ^That makes me sound really ungrateful. Quite the contrary, i was honored to be given one. 06:02 *I 06:59 hello 07:12 hello Mythrun 07:25 hi 07:25 *Hi 07:25 o/ 07:36 Clone can you ask rattla if its ok for me to make an mini fig for him 07:36 Brick bobby I ment 07:52 moro and brb 08:12 Hello everybody!! o/ 08:15 back 08:15 oh moro o/ how are you omega 08:16 Heyy o/ 08:16 Hello Jeyo! Bye Korp! o/ 08:19 hello o/ 08:21 My latest LDD custom...how is it? Custom:Crossing_the_Morcian_Border 08:22 Wow! It's great! 08:22 :D Thanks 08:22 The bridge seems similar to the Goblin King Battle 08:23 It was actually based on 8778_Border_Ambush 08:23 It takes place at the same location. 08:23 just later. 08:23 I see... 08:24 I like the difference between the two sides of the bridge, one is rocky and looks chunky while the other is quite neat. 08:25 Thanks. 08:26 (Others, like Vladek's Outpost, are based on nothing but imagination, though. :P ) 08:29 :P 08:30 I've shown off enough, I think...anything you'd like to show off to me? :P 08:31 (It's a bit late, but) congrats on chat mod, by the way :) 08:32 Hey Ambrose o/ 08:32 HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 08:33 heloo hello hello hello helololololololol 08:33 |-o-| tie fighter 08:33 :P 08:33 Please don't spam. Hello to you too! o/ 08:33 hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello helo 08:33 :/ 08:34 im bored goodbye 08:55 oh boy 08:55 just camed from sauna and now i have a cold glass of Coke in my hand 08:56 what could posibly go wrong 08:56 Heyo! 08:57 Hey o/ 08:57 :D 08:57 Hello 08:57 it was 70+ c in sauna :D 08:59 Hello Korp and Herro! o/ o/ 09:01 Hello X23 09:02 Gtg 09:02 Bye! o/ 09:02 Bye Jeyo! o 09:02 * o/ 09:04 oh no 09:05 Jeyo left :( 09:05 :( Yeah 09:05 i where about to ask him something 09:10 that could i use the boarder of morcia in the finale of In Apocalypse 09:16 the internet is so bad 09:16 i have to go 09:17 Bye Korp! o/ 09:36 Hello Irnakk! o/ 09:38 hi 09:51 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/d/dd/CzechMegaEnforcer.png - Just finished this. 09:54 hello 09:54 im bored already lol 09:55 galaxy squad looks cool 09:55 anyone there 09:55 tno 09:55 no 09:55 no 09:55 anyone 09:55 anyone there 09:55 anyone????????? 09:56 IS ANYONE THERE 09:56 HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO 09:56 ok im out 10:28 Bye everybody!! o/ 10:36 Hello Jedi 10:46 moro o/ 10:46 home sweet home 10:47 my gra 10:47 nnys computer has bad internet 10:48 i almost said my granny a granpa :P 11:02 creeper o/ 11:02 moro 11:04 moro o/ 11:04 Hello /o 11:04 its o first 11:04 O\ 11:04 Oh ok thanks :) 11:04 o and / 11:05 o/ 11:05 there you go 11:05 Gracias ;) 11:12 well 11:12 how are you creeper 11:19 well 11:57 well 12:26 Hi 12:26 HERROZAEL? 12:27 LUWikiBot? 12:27 Meh. 12:27 Bye. 12:27 o/ 12:35 Hello 12:36 Hello 12:43 moro 12:45 Hi o/ 12:45 moro o/ 12:45 hello o/ 12:47 Hello 07:53 Wow... empty chat :D 07:59 .. 08:06 Anyone want to play a fun game - its called unprotect all the stuff that doesn't need indefinite protection 08:07 (e..g, all the Power Miners stuff was protected back in 2009, but not with a expiry date of say, 2010 when they came out, but indefinite) 08:14 I got a scrape on my wrist. :/ 08:14 It stings 08:16 Hey guys o/ 08:16 Scrape on your wrist? 08:16 Nothing! 08:17 ? 08:17 I'm saying that it's nothing. :P 08:17 Oh right 08:17 Maybe I'm saying that because pain doesn't hurt me. :/ 08:18 I'm not in pain... 08:19 Nor am I. 08:19 Storm said he has a scrape on his wrist. 08:19 I see 08:19 I like pie. 08:20 Hello o/ 08:20 I don't. :P 08:20 Hi Jeyo o/ 08:21 Knight, despite how awesome you are, pain does hurt you. Why? Because it's pain. Pain hurts. That's what it is. :P 08:21 I now like lotr 08:21 Hi lycans 08:21 I do not have a sense of pain. :P 08:22 But I'm not a Cyberman. :P 08:22 I got a lot of lego last night 08:22 How can you grasp the concept of pain if you've never felt it? 08:23 Because I can grasp the concept of anything. 08:23 Including fear. 08:23 :P 08:25 I see...Custom:Crossing the Morcian Border 08:25 Awesome! 08:26 How could you have looked at it in detail in less than two seconds? :S 08:26 Hi guya 08:26 s 08:26 Hi 08:27 jeyo how do you get alot of people in ur contest 08:27 We. 08:27 welcome to the chat HERROZAEL 08:27 By linking to it in chat. :P 08:27 O/ 08:27 Hi Herro and Irnakk o/ 08:27 welcome to the chat inrakk 08:28 I wonder who's going to write this years Bricki Review? 08:28 What do you mean? 08:28 SKP: Someone who is not called Irnakk :p 08:28 This: User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011 08:29 A, that sort of review. 08:29 I thought you meant a set review. 08:29 Clone!! o/ 08:30 Hey CGCJ o/ 08:30 o/ 08:31 Hi SKP 08:32 Welcome to the chat Clone Gunner Commander jesi 08:32 i mean jedi 2012 11 24